It doesn't last forever
by DollEyedExistence
Summary: Demyx likes Zexion. Zexion thinks Demyx is a jerk, but he can't help but like him. When these two get together, things take an interesting twist. Zemyx with some AkuRoku, VexMar, and RiSo -On Hiatus!-
1. Prologue

I met Demyx when he was in 5th grade and I was in 4th. I had been on the playground reading, when he came up to me, blue eyes shining with something I couldn't quite place. He had asked me if I wanted to be on his team for dodge ball. I had instantly told him no, not even feeling guilty when his expression changed to disappointment.

Everyday until the end of the year, Demyx would come up and ask me the same question. I would of course, decline and watch as he slumped off to begin the game with his friends.

After that day, Demyx ignored me. He refused to acknowledge my existence until 8th grade. That was when he made new friends and became popular. That was also when my life became a living hell.

It all started when Demyx hanging out with Marluxia, Larxene; my sister, and their small group of friends. They happened to ironically be the bitchiest people in the world.

Demyx became an ass the more he hung out with them. He made fun of people, shoved them into lockers, tripped them, and basically anything else you could think of. He mainly targeted me, though.

I believe the reason why I was his main target was because I ignored him those time back in elementary school. But, there could be another reason that I know nothing of. I just wish he'd go back to being the old un-assholish Demyx, though.

**So, this is the beginning to my new story. I was needing a Kingdom Hearts story, so I was finally like; Hey, why not write a Zemyx!? I mean, they aren't one of my fave pairings for nothing. Any who, this was actually a spur of the moment thing. I had written a poem during health yesterday, and my friend gave me the idea that I should base a Zemyx off of this poem. So, here it is, the starting of a new story. ^^**

**I really hope you guys like it! Don't forget to R&R, kay?**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hello, Emo boy."

I looked up, coming face to face with the most annoying blond in the world. I sighed in annoyance, going back to reading my book. "It's rude to ignore someone whose talking to you, ya know."

Demyx growled in irritation a few seconds later. From the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up my carton of chocolate milk. He was going to pour it on me. I shut my eyes, waiting.

Truthfully, Demyx frightened me. I was 5' and he was 5'9. He was the third tallest person in this school, aside from my cousin, Axel, who was the same height as he was. That being said, Demyx's towering height, scared me shitless.

"You know, Demy, what your about to do to my cousin, really isn't a good idea." I saw Demyx instantly freeze. There was only one person he was afraid of; Axel.

Axel came up next to where I was sitting, cracking his knuckles, making Demyx waste no time in dropping my milk carton and backing away from me. "That's better." Axel smirked, anger emitting from his green eyes. "Now, I suggest you leave before that pretty face of yours gets smashed in."

Demyx nodded and quickly ran off. After he was a good distance away, Axel knelt down beside me.

My cousin wasn't one to mess with and he easily scared people. It'd been this way since freshman year, after he had come out to the whole school that he way gay. A bunch of sophomores had decided to gang up on him. But, they weren't counting on Axel fighting back, though. Needless to say, I'm sure you can guess the outcome of the fight.

By the next day, everyone had heard about it. Students steered clear of the red head, not wanting what happened to those upper classmen, happen to them. But, Axel's not as bad as people think. He's actually a big softie. Especially towards Roxas, his boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" I pulled out of my thoughts, looking at my cousin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like he hurt me or anything." I looked back down, flipping a page in my book. "Where's Roxas?" Axel was never seen anywhere without the small blond, or as he called him, his blond beauty. Gag.

Axel clicked his tongue, thinking. "He said something about finishing up his English essay. He should be here in a few, though." He stretched out on the grass, locking his hands behind his head. "It's hot," he said a few moments later.

"Your wearing all black, which is soaking up the sun's light rays." He snorted.

"Smarty pants."

"AXEL!" The red head didn't have time to look up before an energetic blond jumped onto him.

"Rox, what're you doing?" He asked at the petite blond situated himself, straddling his stomach.

"Sitting," Roxas said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Roxas was small for his age. If he stood beside Axel, he'd only got to about his chest. He was as tall as I was, maybe an inch or two shorter. Any how, Roxas moved here in the middle of Axel and I's sophomore year along with his brother. They were freshmen. Axek gad ubstabtky taken a liking to the blond, being the first of our group to welcome him and his brother.

At lunch that day, Axel had introduced the twins to Riku, our other friend, and me. As we are and talked, I couldn't help but notice how Riku kept glancing at Sora every so often. It was obvious that he liked him. Needless to say, by the end of the school year, Riku and Sora were a couple, as were Axel and Roxas.

As Roxas bent down and kissed Axel, I took that as my queue to look away. At that moment Riku showed up and sat down beside me along with Sora. He wrapped his arms around the brunet, pulling him into his lap, and smiled slightly at me.

"They going at it again?""Yep," I said with a nod of my head. "Not like they can anywhere else, though." Axel and Roxas showed this type of affection whenever they could. That meant before school, between classes, and during lunch. It was quite revolting, but I don't blame them. They barely ever got to see each other outside of school.

Axel's parents didn't exactly approve of the two dating. They took their son's sexuality as a cry for attention, and that's what they gave him.

My cousin spent all of his free time with his parents. They made sure he never left their sight. I had to feel sorry for the pyro. My aunt and uncle could be real crazies when they wanted to.

I looked at Riku as he nudged me. He and Sora both were looking at me with concern. "You alright?" Sora asked as he leaned his head against Riku's chest. "You've been spacing out a lot this week."

I smiled at the reassuringly. "I'm perfectly fine guys. Don't worry about me, alright?" They both hesitantly nodded, leaving me to read my book in silence before the bell went off in a few minutes. I closed my book, stood up, then stretched. "See you later." I began to walk off, only to be stopped by Riku."Where're you going?" He asked."Inside. The bells about to ring in about a minutes. I'll see you guys later," I said before walking off again. Off to my fourth hour. Unluckily, I share it with Demyx.

I grab my books from my locker and head off to English class. I stop once I enter the doorway. The only available seat was next to Demyx. Oh joy.

**Mwaha! I'mma leave it there. Mainly because I wanted to start this off in the next chapter. But yeah, poor Zexy. D: Demyx is such a meanie. It actually kinda breaks my heart to make Demyx such a bad guy. But, as the story progresses, he'll get better. I promise! Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
